Posesión
by Eklectica
Summary: Por una vez en su vida, Molly Hooper quería hacer algo salvaje y decadentemente sexual antes de que los años consumieran su vida. No imaginaba que la fuente de sus demonios e inseguridades descubriría su más vergonzoso secreto.
1. Prologo

**Título**: Posesión

**Categoría:** M (sexo (muy) explícito)

**Pareja:** Sherlock/Molly

**Argumento:** Por una vez en su vida, Molly Hooper quería hacer algo salvaje y decadentemente sexual antes de que los años consumieran su vida. No imaginaba que la fuente de sus demonios e inseguridades descubriría su más vergonzozo secreto.

**Descargos:** Hace poco estuve leyendos varios fanfics (en ingles) Sherlolly con una temática bastante _interesante_. Poco después, en un corto viaje en bus me puse a leer una de mis novelas favoritas: **Posesión**, de Jaid Black. Y me di cuenta que la historia era perfecta para esta pareja dentro de aquella _temática interesante._

Así que esto es, básicamente, una adaptación de dicha novela con los personajes de Sherlock. Y sí, sé que agarrar una obra hecha por alguien de tan buen nivel de escritura como Jaid Black, y modificarla levemente para un fanfiction no requiere talento ni verdadera capacidad creativa. Pero acá me tienen, tratando de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con algo que creo que les gustará. Algunos nombres se han cambiado para ajustarlos mejor a la trama (y para que no creen confusiones con los personajes de la serie).

El canon original de Sherlock le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna le pertenece a la BBC, y la trama de esta historia le pertenece a la excelente escritora Jaid Black. Por lo tanto, NADA de esto es mío. Pero con esto no busco dinero, ni reconocimiento por algo que no escribí yo. Simplemente me quiero sacar un _empacho _y darles una buena historia Sherlolly.

Además estoy cesante, por lo que si alguien quisiera demandarme lo único que logrará será una colección de crochets compradas a 4 dólares por Ebay (compradas a Hong Kong, tardan un siglo en llegar pero son baratos), un poco de lana y un par de dragones amigurumis.

* * *

Sherlock se sentaba tranquilamente en su sillón, el violín en su regazo, mientras ignoraba los continuos mensajes que su hermano insistía en enviar. Llevaba ya tres meses desde su _regreso a la vida_, y su día a día comenzaba a establecerse en un nivel de monotonía realmente insoportable.

Que John hubiera avanzado con su propia vida durante su ausencia no ayudaba. Como no ayudaba el que abandonara el 221B de Baker Street para casarse con su última conquista (cuyo nombre había borrado de su memoria casi al instante),o el que aún guardara cierto nivel de rencor por su falsa muerte y posterior desaparición por casi 3 años.

Pese a que la verdadera historia de Moriarty y sus crímenes había sido revelada (gracias a cierta desclasificación de documentos gubernamentales de la que su hermano juraba no saber nada), los casos no llegaba. Lestrade apenas si le había confiado un par de asesinatos en tres meses, más un robo de diamantes que resolví en menos de 30 minutos. Y sin John a su lado y actualizando su blog ni siquiera los aburridos casos comunes golpeaban su puerta.

Tres años atrás no hubiese dudado en acabar con su aburrimiento irrumpiendo en Barts para inspeccionar algún cuerpo fresco o realizar alguna investigación en sus laboratorios. Pero en la actualidad, prefería no ir durante el turno de Molly a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario (o estuviera en un estado de aburrimiento desesperado).

Todo había cambiado tras su _muerte_. Molly, con toda su actitud de ratoncito enamorado, había aceptado ayudarle a fingir su suicidio, y le permitió ocultarse en su departamento durante poco más de una semana, mientras reunía la información necesaria para cazar a la red criminal que Moriarty había dejado detrás. Aunque tenía claro que había cambiado en él durante esa semana, aún no lograba entender qué había cambiado para la doctora Hooper.

Realmente era incapaz de entender a las personas (vivas).

La única manera de lograr acceso total a las instalaciones que le interesaban era a través del nuevo director de patología de Barts. El doctor Mallard, una figura reconocida a nivel internacional, había comenzado una especie de _relación _con su querida casera poco antes de _volver a la vida_ y regresar a su piso. Ganando su confianza rápidamente, el viejo patólogo se convirtió en su llave maestra para el uso de los laboratorios del hospital.

Lamentablemente se encontraba en una conferencia en Estados Unidos y no volvía hasta el viernes, lo que lo mantenía alejado de lo único que podía calmar su mente en la ausencia de casos.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar mientras la escalera crujía bajo el peso de una persona subiendo.

_Hombre, no demasiado alto y con peso acorde a la estatura, con una leve cojera (posiblemente psicosomática), arrastre de los pies indica cansancio, probablemente ha pasado toda la mañana de pie o caminando. Carga un bolsa plástica, un paquete envuelto de mala manera y una bolsa de tela. El papel barato que envuelve el paquete cruje levemente al rozar una vieja chaqueta de cuero: encomienda, retirada directamente en la oficina de correos. Leve aroma a frituras y especias, la bolsa plástica está llena con comida para llevar, mientras la bolsa de tela carga algunos artículos básicos comprados en el supermercado que está a pocas cuadras._

- Buenos días doctor Watson, ¿puedo preguntar que lo trae durante esta hermosa mañana a esta oscura cueva de melancolía y aburrimiento - saludó, sin quitar la vista del punto en la pared que había observado toda la mañana. Su visitante resopló una respuesta desganada.

- Mi conciencia. Por mucho que me moleste, no puedo dejarte sólo sabiendo lo incapaz que eres de mantenerte vivo y alimentado por tí mismo - le dijo mientras sacaba una carta de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la dejaba cerca de su _amigo_. - Eso sin contar las 5 llamadas que Mycroft me ha hecho durante la mañana, para saber por qué no contestas sus mensajes - agregó caminando hacia la cocina.

- Ignoralo, es lo que he hecho toda la mañana - respondió mientras tomaba el sobre. Sobre común de oficina, datos impresos por inyección de tinta. Una carta aparentemente de carácter profesional e impersonal.

Excepto por su contenido. Escrita a mano en papel especial. Aunque llevaba años sin ver aquella exquisita caligrafía femenina, era difícil de olvidar.

Sherryl, la hermana menor del único hombre que había considerado su amigo hasta la llegada de John. Su existencia oculta estratégicamente para todo el mundo (incluyendo Mycroft y Moriarty).

Un mensaje corto y preciso, pero impregnado de aquel cariño fraternal que sólo una mujer como Sherryl era capaz de dar. Una sencilla invitación a celebrar su regreso a la vida al _estilo Dankworth,_ junto a un nuevo número (privado) para contactarlos.

Oh, _esa _podía ser una excelente idea. La última vez que los había visitado fue durante un después de un caso por el cual viajó sin Watson, poco antes de _la caída_. Y sin un _verdadero caso_ en el cual trabajar, una corta visita a sus viejos amigos puede ser exactamente lo que necesitaba para que su cerebro no estallara de aburrimiento.

Se levantó de un salto ante la atónita mirada de su ex compañero de piso. Rápidamente se dio un baño y se vistió, para salir en busca de su hermano. Si no quería que Mycroft monitoreara su trasero cada minuto tras salir de Londres, lo mejor era atender esa molestia por el cual insistía en llamarlo antes de preparar sus maletas.

* * *

Este capítulo no está dentro de la novela original que estoy adaptando. Simplemente una breve introducción para que se ubiquen en la línea temporal con algunos datos extras.

Esta historia está casi lista, y creo que publicaré un capítulo cada uno o dos días. Y para las posibles lectoras que estén esperando actualizaciones de mis otros trabajos: esto me entusiasmó y estoy escribiendo nuevamente. Pero quiero tener al meno capítulos listos de _**Desatados**_ antes de ponerme a actualizar.

La imagen bonita que ven arriba junto a la descripción básica del fic le pertenece a una increíble artista bajo el nick de Sempaiko y la pueden ver en el siguiente enlace (quiten los espacios) goo. gl /Kx1yk


	2. Capitulo 1

No sé cuántos lectores tendrá esto por el momento, pero espero que les haya gustado eñ primer capítulo introductorio. Ya a partir de este vamos directamente con la adaptación de la novela, como dije ya está casi todo listo, pero quiero trabajar más en los últimos capítulos, porque honestamente creo que en la novela el final es demasiado acelerado.

Como dije la primera vez: no poseo nada de esto, nada de Sherlock ni de la obra de Jaid Black. Lo hago sólo para entretenerme y pasar las tardes de cesantía. Si me quieren demandar lo único que pueden llevarse (además de lo mencionado en el primer capítulo) son mis dos gatas (y dudo que ellas se vayan por las buenas).

* * *

Mary Margaret Hooper soltó el aliento al contemplarse en el enorme espejo de su cuarto de baño. _Esta no puedo ser yo_, pensó malhumoradamente._ No puedo creer que esta sea yo._

Era bonita, supuso, con su pelo castaño cayendo hasta la mitad de su espalda, un suave rizado natural contra el cual luchaba cada mañana al peinarse para trabajar. Sus ojos chocolate eran lo suficientemente expresivos para llamar la atención, siempre y cuando decidiera mantener contacto visual con la gente en vez de mirar sus pies tímidamente. Se podía considerar una especie de belleza promedio, lo bastante bonita como para tener citas. Debería tener citas, al menos las suficientes para darle un poco de emoción a su vida.

Con treinta y cuatro años a cuestas jamás se había acercado al altar, Molly estaba satisfecha con su soltería, la cual había disfrutado plenamente. Vivir sola le daba la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera sin necesidad de consultar ni dar explicaciones a nadie. Como muchas mujeres en el mundo, tenía muy claro que ser soltera tenía sus recompensas.

Pero también inconvenientes.

La soledad era lo que más le pesaba. Noche tras noche a solas, teniendo como única actividad el contemplar el techo de su habitación o la almohada vacía junto a la suya en la enorme cama. Noche tras noche fantaseando con el amor, o con situaciones sexuales escabrosas que, estaba segura, jamás ocurrirían en su vida. Después de todo, era una simple y común mujer de mediana edad. Sin importar las (normales) necesidades de su cuerpo, al final del día, con lo que más fantaseaba era simplemente con tener algo de compañía.

Pero no estaba completamente sola, se recordó, sólo estaba carente de compañía masculina. Compañía masculina _humana_, recalcó mientras veía a su gato Toby pasear desde la cocina hasta la el salón con la confianza de quien se sabe dueño del lugar.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo, con una mueca de desagrado. Mirando a su alrededor no podía más que pensar que se había convertido en el clásico retrato de una vieja solterona sin siquiera darse cuenta. Después de todo, Toby no era más que el primero de su maravillosa colección de diez gatos que cómodamente vivían en su departamento.

¡Diez gatos! Era como si se hubiese ido a la cama una noche como una mujer joven y despertase la mañana siguiente como una patética solterona…

Puso los ojos en blanco frente al espejo.

— Suficiente, Molly — regañó a la imagen que le hacía gestos frente a ella —. No eres una vieja loca solterona. Solo estás… — suspiró desganada — estás sola y aburrida.

Sí, tenía treinta y cuatro años. Sí, nunca había estado casada. No, no tenía citas con nadie (le era imposible confiar en los hombres después de _Jim_) y difícilmente las tendría próximamente.

Pero, en general, amaba su vida. Disfrutaba de su trabajo como patóloga en el Hospital St. Bartholomew, y los misterios que ocasionalmente llegaban a su mesa de examen eran vigorizantes y desafiantes.

Y no había nada incorrecto en poseer gatos. Muchos gatos. Montones de gatos. Gatos de todas las clases: de pelo corto, algunos pequeños, o de pelo largo y larguiruchos, grandes y grasosos, y…

Sus dientes se apretaron. Quizás si poseía demasiados malditos gatos.

Sonrió, tratando de convencer a su imagen de que no había nada malo con su vida, mientras Toby saltaba sobre el lavamanos y se acariciaba contra su mano, ronroneando. No había nada malo en amar a los gatos y pasar más tiempo con ellos que con compañía humana de cualquier tipo.

Su sonrisa se rompió lentamente mientras se contemplaba en el espejo. Estaba un poco cansada del status quo, un poco cansada de llevar una existencia aburrida y de hacer todo lo _correcto _y complacer a los demás.

Y tenía _necesidades, _como cualquier otra mujer normal. ¡Estaba en su punto sexual más alto, el peor momento de su vida para permanecer célibe por culpa de sus demonios pasados!

Quería por una vez —_ una sola maldita vez _— hacer algo salvaje y loco, algo que jamás nadie pudiera relacionar con el carácter de la doctora Mary Margaret Hooper que todos en el hospital conocían y respetaban. Algo descarado, salvaje e imprudente que le diera una vida de recuerdos para mantener cuando estuviera de aquel humor que la volvía sentimental, extrañando los días en que podía ser rebelde. Se estaba haciendo más vieja y…

Y estaba enferma de ser siempre la buena chica. Ninguna mujer de treinta y cuatro años necesitaba conformarse con las expectativas de otras personas cuando esas expectativas no la hacían feliz. O, más en concreto, ninguna mujer de treinta y cuatro años_ debería_ conformarse con las expectativas de otros cuando esas expectativas no son las propias que la hacen feliz.

Molly mordisqueó su labio mientras sus ojos paseaban lentamente por la repisa del lavamanos y se detenían en la revista abierta en _aquella _página. Resistió la tentación de releer aquel anuncio que había estudiado mil veces durante los tres días pasados. Pero la necesidad de volver a verlo ganó, y tomó la revista para leer las palabras que la habían perseguido desde la primera vez se topara con el anuncio.

_El Hotel Ilussion está seleccionando mujeres para trabajar en nuestro exclusivo Resort de caballeros, situado en una isla privada de las Islas Vírgenes Británicas. La paga es excepcional para mujeres excepcionales, dado que solo recibimos clientela exclusiva y cuidadosamente seleccionada. Se necesita, por encima de todo, mujeres cómodas en el papel de sumisas. Las excursiones a la isla duran desd días…_

Molly exhaló un aliento mientras releía la parte del anuncio que más había apelado a ella.

_Se necesita, por encima de todo, mujeres cómodas en el papel de sumisas._

Esa siempre había sido su fantasía. Una fantasía muy grande, de las que la ponían húmeda cada vez que su imaginación corría por las noches.

Ser sumisa con un hombre. Jugar a ser esclava de su amo. Permitir que un hombre la amarrara e hiciera lo que quisiera hacerle llevándola a los límites del placer.

Era algo que una buena muchacha nunca haría.

Y era algo que ella quería hacer, y mucho.

Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho._ Solo será una noche_, se prometió._ O siendo exacta, sólo por una excursión a la isla._

No era como si nadie hubiera oído nunca algo acerca del Hotel Illusion. Todos en Inglaterra habían escuchado al menos una vez en sus vidas los rumores sobre el Resort, sus clientes y cómo se les satisfacía, aun si este no era el tipo de tema que uno sacaba a colación en una conversación casual.

El Hotel Illusion era el lugar exclusivo donde hombres de negocios o miembros de familias adineradas llegaban en busca de sol, diversión y sexo sin ataduras con una mujer pagada (o muchas) a su elección.

_Si quieres vivir tus fantasías sexuales más profundas sin que ningún conocido lo averigüe, ese sería el lugar para hacerlo, Molly. _Tomó otro aliento profundo._ ¡No hay ninguna forma de que cualquiera de tus colegas hombres del hospital puedan tener dinero suficiente para frecuentar esa isla!_

Dejó la revista en la repisa del lavamanos y volvió a contemplarse en el espejo. Era poco probable que alguno de los exclusivos clientes del Hotel Illusion deseara a una mujer común como ella. Aunque si dejara suelto su cabello y permitiera que se rizara naturalmente, y si se aplicaba un poquito de maquillaje, y si...

Su imagen le devolvió la mueca que surgió en sus labios. Quizá si se sometía a una cirugía reconstructiva completa, se aumentaba los pechos y disminuía sus caderas podría llamar al Hotel Atlantis para tomar un trabajo durante una excursión.

¡Como si quisiera trabajar en un lugar donde estaba destinada a ser la mujer más fea de toda la isla! En especial considerando que la verdadera razón por la que quería ir en no era el dinero, sino conseguir un poco de acción. De verdadera acción.

Suspiró mientras daba un nuevo vistazo al anuncio.

_El Hotel Illusion realizará entrevistas personales durante toda la última semana de marzo en el área de Londres. Llame a Ian __Dankworth __al XXXXXXXXXX._

— No pierdo nada con al menos intentar una llamada — murmuró, tratando de convencer a su imagen.

Cerró los ojos brevemente mientras tomaba un aliento estabilizador. Completamente nerviosa, Molly tragó con fuerza el nudo que tenía en la garganta mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y tomaba el teléfono. Respiró hondo antes de golpear las teclas para marcar el número que había aprendido de memoria desde hace tres días.

— Estoy completamente loca —refunfuñó mientras esperaba que alguien contestara—. Definitivamente perdí la cor…

— _Gracias por llamar al Hotel Illusion. Habla Sherryl Dankworth. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

Molly se congeló al oír el sonido incorpóreo de la voz ronca. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron de forma tan dramática que se preguntó durante un histérico momento si saldría huyendo de su pecho.

— _¿Hola? Es el Hotel Illusion. ¿Hola?_

Su respiración se volvió trabajosa mientras su corazón subió hasta convertirse en un nudo en su garganta

— _Muy graciosa, amiguita _— preguntó la ronca voz en tono enojado —, _¿quieres hacer una reserva en la isla o no?_

Aterrorizada y completamente fuera de su elemento, la mano de Molly voló a la consola del teléfono, lista para colgar. Pero cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de pulsar el botón para acabar la llamada, su mirada fue atrapada por una fotografía colgada en la pared.

La fotografía era de ella y sus diez gatos.

_¡Si hubiera llevado puesto el uniforme de colegiala parroquial en esa fotografía, la patética imagen chica buena y tonta estaría completa!_

Los ojos de Molly llamearon cuando plantó su mano firmemente sobre su cadera, de modo que no podía volar hasta el botón de desconectar y terminar nerviosamente la conexión con la Señora Voz Ronca contra su voluntad.

— Mi nombre es Molly — apretando los dientes su barbilla se alzó. Y con la convicción y la resolución de un alcohólico recuperándose en una reunión de anónimos, añadió en voz alta y con total seguridad — ¡Y soy una sumisa!

— _Espera un segundo_ — contestó la Señora Voz Ronca con un bostezo —. _Déjame transferirte a ese departamento._


	3. Capitulo 2

Veo que esto está recibiendo más lectores :D. Si hay gente que quiera la novela original (Posesión, de Jaid Black), les puedo poner un enlace de descarga cuando esté por terminar el fic.

Veamos si son capaces de decirme de donde me inspiré para los otros patólogos que acompañan a Molly.

* * *

_Tres semanas más tarde_

—Buenos días, doctora Hooper.

—Buenos días, doctor Loman.

Molly sonrió abiertamente cuando entró en la sala de descanso cerca de la morgue. Iba vestida con una falda café hasta la rodilla y sin mucha forma, una camisa estampada algo anticuada y su largo cabello liso y ajustado firmemente en una coleta baja sobre su hombro. Su perfectamente deslucido atuendo se completaba con un par de cómodos y feos zapatos bajos y sus nuevos anteojos de apoyo colgando de su cuello.

Su sonrisa demostraba que se sentía mucho mejor de cómo se veía. Aunque realmente nunca se había preocupado por los temas de moda, por lo que no tenía razón para sentirse mal por su forma de vestir.

Molly inclinó la cabeza hacia el doctor Loman (el otro patólogo que trabajaba junto a ella, bajo la dirección del doctor Mallard) mientras avanzaba hacia él, con la mitad de su cerebro viajando por las nubes. Esperaba que nadie en la unidad de patología se le ocurriera hacer preguntas sobre la razón de su extremado buen humor, ya que era algo que aún ella no podía creer por completo.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo la noche? — preguntó de forma casual—. Realmente lamento llegar tarde para el cambio de turno — _Estaba ocupada terminando de ordenar las maletas para las mejores vacaciones de mi vida en el Hotel Illusion _—. ¿Alguna cosa interesante que deba saber antes de comenzar mi día?

El doctor Moore asintió con la cabeza, su tono lleno de ese entusiasmo curioso de siempre.

— Bueno, esta noche llegó…

Escuchó la respuesta entusiasmada de su colega poniendo atención sólo con la mitad de su cerebro mientras se servía una taza de lo que la mayor parte de las personas llamarían agua sucia, pero que el hospital trataba de hacer pasar como café.

Molly ignoró su compañero mientras bebía a sorbos la posión barata de cafeína y recordaba la conversación que había sostenido con Sherryl Dankworth la semana pasada.

— _Después de conocerte Ian __**sintió **__que eras perfecta para la posición, cariño. Le gustaría que trabajaras en la excursión de cinco días que comienza en una semana a partir de hoy. ¿O es demasiado pronto?_

— _¡No! — exclamó Molly emocionada. No había usado ni un solo día de sus vacaciones este año, por lo que sabía que podía escaparse todo el tiempo que quisiera —. ¿Él… él realmente pensó que sirvo para su hotel? —preguntó ella insegura. _

_Sherryl se rió entre dientes, con una sonrisa en su voz..._

— _Pareces sorprendida._

— _¡Lo estoy!_

— _Pues no lo estés — contestó Sherryl —. Además, a estos tipos ricos realmente les gustan las inocentes, las que parecen chicas buenas._

_Su encantamiento desapareció mientras sus dientes se apretaban._

— _No soy — dijo Molly, pronunciando cada palabra con voz clara y precisa — inocente. Tampoco soy una chica buena._

— _Si tu lo dices..._

_Molly suspiró._

— _De acuerdo, probablemente esa es la imagen que doy — suspiró otra vez —. De acuerdo, tal vez soy así. Pero créeme si te digo que no quiero ser de esa manera._

— _¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no quieres este trabajo por el dinero, cariño? — dijo Sheri con diversión._

_Molly simplemente se quedó silenciosa al otro lado de la conexión, mordiéndose el labio mientras se preguntaba si había dado a entender por descuido sus segundas intenciones. Sherryl se rió entre dientes otra vez._

— _No te preocupes, no le contaré tu secreto a nadie. Vamos, si los hombres pueden venir aquí gastando un dineral por placer ¿por qué no podemos nosotras de aprovechar la situación para nuestro propio goce?_

_Molly sonrió al escucharla. Se sentía a gusto con la Señora Voz Ronca._

— _En efecto, por qué no podemos aprovechar la ocasión —murmuró._

Luego había reservado un vuelo a la Isla Vírgenes. Para esta noche.

— Casi lo olvido — continuó el doctor Loman, sacándola de su ensueño —. El Sr. Holmes está en la oficina. — sacudió la cabeza, tratando de desprenderse de la molestia que le causaba el hombre —. Llegó justo en mi hora de salida, por lo que está esperando por el encargado de este turno — dijo él mirándola con compasión.

Molly miró con ceño fruncido al doctor Loman. El famoso detective consultor se había acostumbrado por años a irrumpir en la morgue y laboratorios del hospital como si fuera dueño de las instalaciones. Reconocía en el fondo que buena parte de la culpa de este comportamiento caía sobre ella, quien le dio amplia libertad antes de su _caída_. Tristemente, la corta estancia durante la cual se ocultó en su casa antes de ir tras la red de Moriarty terminó violenta y abruptamente para ambos. Que el objeto de su enamoramiento rompiera su corazón en su propio hogar y de forma tan violenta había convertido su _relación _en una bomba altamente explosiva con un detonador extremadamente sensible.

— ¿El _Sr. Holmes_? ¿_Sherlock Holmes_? — Suspiró mientras miraba a su colega, su buen humor desapareciendo rápidamente. Era la última persona que quería ver hoy si quería mantenerse tranquila antes de su viaje al Hotel Illusion —. ¿Qué quiere esta vez? — preguntó con resignación.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted misma? — gruñó una voz oscura detrás de ella.

Molly se giró derramando el café debido a la sorpresa. Echó un vistazo hacia el doctor Loman, que se aclaraba la garganta nerviosamente mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

Su barbilla se alzó resueltamente cuando le devolvió la mirada a Sherlock Holmes. Encontró sus ojos claros y calculadores, rechazando dejarse intimidar por él y sus maneras grandilocuentes. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras lo estudiaba como a un oponente en el cuadrilátero.

Una ceja oscura se elevó perplejamente, una sonrisa como nunca había visto elevó la comisura de su boca.

Molly gruñó.

— ¿Deseaba verme, _Sr. Holmes_?

El doctor Mallard se encontraba de vacaciones hasta el día siguiente, razón por la cual Molly se veía obligada a enfrentar a Sherlock Holmes si se le ocurría irrumpir durante el turno diurno con todas sus extrañas _demandas_.

La ceja negra se elevó otra vez cuando él la observó, un hábito que siempre la irritaba. Era como si él la evaluara, midiera y estudiara, y la encontrara deficiente. Pero un hombre como Sherlock Holmes, _casado con su trabajo_. podía mirar por debajo de la nariz a una mujer tan común y poco interesante como ella. Física y mentalmente era inferior, y lo sabía.

Su mirada vagó metódicamente a lo largo de su cuerpo, comenzando en sus piernas, avanzando lentamente hasta sus _insignificantes _pechos, y subiendo luego a su rostro. Se sintió algo nerviosa cuando sus pezones se endurecieron debido al hormigueo de conciencia sensual que la atravesó, pero ignoró el sentimiento y lo desechó.

Además, se recordó a sí misma mientras alzaba una de sus cejas y le daba una mirada desafiante, Sherlock Holmes solo trataba de intimidarla. Como siempre. Una vez matón, siempre matón.

Irónico, si lo pensaba bien, era el hecho de que la misma clase de hombre que Molly quería para experimentar sumisión en la cama estuviera de pie frente a ella, aún sabiendo que nunca se entregaría a este hombre en un billón de años. No sólo por el hecho de que, durante años, su actitud la minimizara como mujer sexualmente atractiva. Ella sabía que, de no estar _casado con su trabajo_, Sherlock Holmes era la clase de hombre que no tomaría el dominio y la sumisión como un mero juego sexual. Era el tipo de macho arrogante que lo tomaría literalmente, esperando que la mujer lo satisficiera siempre, tanto dentro como fuera del dormitorio.

Después de años de enamoramiento infantil, fue una simple noche tras su _caída _la que le demostró que él no era su tipo.

Incluso si era la sexualidad masculina personificada.

— ¿Estaría de pie aquí perdiendo mi tiempo si no fuera así? — gruñó él. Apuntó un dedo en dirección a la puerta de la oficina de la morgue —. Vamos a hablar, Molly.

Molly frunció el ceño con severidad, mientras decidía que podía terminar con ese encuentro rápidamente. Cuanto antes escuchara su sesión de gruñidos, más rápido se iría el _gran detective._ Pero no hablaría en privado con él hasta que lo pusiera en su lugar.

— Soy la _Doctora Hooper — _dijo con seguridad —. Y si es un nombre demasiado largo y demasiado complicado de absorber para su cerebro, entonces_ Doctora_ bastará. No pasé años en la universidad obteniendo mis credenciales para que me traten con desprecio, como si fuera un imbécil cualquiera.

Él suspiró, pellizcando el puente de su nariz mientras recuperaba aparentemente fuerzas. Sin duda, una táctica para impedirse a sí mismo tratar de morderla.

— Escucha Molly…

Ella se mordió la lengua, fascinada por la vena palpitante en su cuello.

— _Doctora _Hooper —gruñó.

Ella sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

— ¿Quería hablar conmigo en privado? — preguntó dulcemente. Demasiado dulcemente.

— Sí — silbó.

Un silbido. Ella nunca lo había oído silbar antes, y se encontró preguntándose lo que significaba exactamente. Convenciéndose a sí misma de que no importaba, y que tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo que pelear con él, agitó una mano y avanzó hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Sherlock se mantuvo tranquilo durante toda la caminata por el vestíbulo. Sintió una desconcertante sensación pasar sobre ella, esa clase de extraña sacudida que hace que el vello de la nuca se ponga de punta cuando uno se da cuenta de que está siendo observado.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido mientras caminaba. Sherlock Holmes no la miraba como lo hace un hombre normal.

Sherlock Holmes la estudiaba. Calculaba. Tasaba.

_Él cazaba._

Ella tragó un poco bruscamente, preguntándose qué era exactamente lo que cazaba él hoy. Molly no se engañó ni por un momento con el pensamiento de que el _gran hombre_ de repente hubiera tomado conciencia de ella como mujer. En todas las ocasiones en las que se había visto obligada a tratar con él tras su regreso, él le había mostrado solamente hostilidad, desdén e incluso resentimiento.

Molly cerró la puerta detrás de él después de que entrara en la pequeña y modesta oficina de la morgue. Hizo señas para que tomara asiento y decidió ignorarlo cuando él gruñó sin sentarse. Suspirando, se sentó detrás del escritorio y sonrió tan cortésmente como pudo.

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo, _Sr. Holmes_?

Él frunció el ceño cuando la contempló en silencio, con su oscura expresión meditabunda. Se miraron en total tranquilidad en lo que pareció una hora, sus miradas fijas en un desafío mutuo. Ella se sintió cada vez más preocupada interiormente, el latido de su corazón se aceleró dramáticamente, pero en su exterior parecía hecha de hielo.

Finalmente él abrió la boca para hablar. Pero cualquier cosa que hubiese estado a punto de decir fue interrumpida cuando el doctor Mallard hizo una inesperada aparición en la oficina.

Molly soltó el aliento mientras se levantaba, aliviada. No se vería obligada a tratar con el gigante gruñón después de todo.

— Ducky — dijo Sherlock cortés pero un poco brusco. Casi como si estuviera decepcionado por el hecho de que su inminente conversación hubiera sido interrumpida. Algo que realmente no tenía sentido.

— Es agradable verte, _Sherly— _dijo el anciano doctor sinceramente, sorprendiendo a Molly, ya que no podía imaginar a nadie siendo feliz al ver a Sherlock Holmes —. Volví de vacaciones un día antes, honestamente las reuniones familiares no son tan entretenidas como las recordaba. Veo que _Lolly _te estaba ayudando.

Hizo una mueca al oír el el diminutivo cariñoso con el cual el doctor Mallard solía llamarla. Hizo otra mueca cuando se dio cuenta que el apodo no había pasado desapercibido para Sherlock. Esa maldita ceja se elevó otra vez cuando él volvió su mirada hacia ella.

— Sí — dijo él con sequedad, su voz un gruñido bajo—._ Lolly_ y yo solo nos preparabamos para discutir un caso que ha surgido.

Molly frunció el ceño, sus manos se parapetaron bajo sus pechos.

— Oh, ¿algo interesante? Realmente necesito algo divertido en qué trabajar.

Él asintió con la cabeza

— Posible asesino serial que ha afectado al alto gobierno, tengo una lista de posibles víctimas cuyos casos no han sido resueltos. Están exhumando sus cuerpos y los traerán durante la tarde para una nueva autopsia — dijo él con el entusiasmo característico que presentaba ante un caso excitante —, el criminal está ya custodia, pero mi hermano considera necesario que todas las víctimas sean identificadas y relacionadas directamente con su MO. Yo debo hacer un viaje por unos días, pero estoy seguro que con el alto nivel con el cual trabaja podrá relacionar estas víctimas con el asesino de forma rápida con mis notas.

El doctor Mallard sonrió con entusiasmo.

— No te preocupes por nada y viaja tranquilo. Lolly y yo comenzaremos esta noche y tendremos todo resuelto incluso antes de que te vayas.

_¿Esta noche?_

Los ojos de Molly se ensancharon._ ¡De todas las noches, por favor, no esta!_ lloriqueó mentalmente.

Sherlock giró su cabeza y contempló a Molly como si supiera que le estaba impidiendo hacer algo que realmente había querido hacer esta noche. Y el maldito parecía complacido por esa comprensión.

— Perfecto — murmuró él, sonriendo abiertamente sin apartar su mirada de Molly.

— Como siempre doctor Mallard, estaría muy feliz de poder ayudarlo en este trabajo — dijo con un tono profesional cuando alejó su mirada de Sherlock —. Pero si quiere que sea parte de la investigación me temo que tendrá que esperar hasta que vuelva de mis vacaciones, dentro de una semana.

El doctor inclinó su cabeza en una confirmación muda de su decisión.

Sherlock no ocultó su molestia, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba con cuidado a Molly.

— ¿Acaso sus vacaciones son más importantes que resolver el crimen de jóvenes inocentes? — inclinó levemente la cabeza mientras estudiaba su postura desafiante —. ¿Acaso va a algún sitio especial, una cita con un hombre o algo así?

— O algo así — respondió con extrema dulzura. Decidió ignorar el hecho de que su interés en el asunto hacía cosas extrañas en su vientre. Como mariposas dentro de ella.

Nervios. Tenían que ser nervios lo que hacía que su estómago se agitara. La única cosa que Sherlock Holmes provocaba en su vientre por los últimos 3 años era indigestión.

Recogió su bolso, saludando con la cabeza a Sherlock y al doctor Mallard mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta.

— Los dejo para que analicen su caso. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en la morgue antes de irme de vacaciones —. Y mucha preparación mental para controlar la anticipación del vuelo de esa noche a cierta exclusiva y privada isla.


End file.
